The Bromance Quiz
by Piwi-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - House a décidé de répondre à un test dans un magazine et bien sûr, comme d'habitude, c'est Wilson qui doit supporter son comportement puéril. Humour. Ficlet.


**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient excepté la traduction. Les personnages et l'univers de House MD appartiennent à David Shore et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de** augrah**. Vous trouverez un lien vers l'histoire originale en anglais sur mon profil.

**Beta : **BiBiche

* * *

**The Bromance Quiz**

**- - - **

Wilson ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau un mardi des plus ordinaire et qu'il vit House s'y prélasser, ses pieds posés sur les dossiers de Wilson et sa canne jetée sur le canapé.

« C'est bien que tu sois là », dit House. « Je suis en train de remplir un questionnaire pour voir de quelle couleur est notre relation et j'ai besoin de ton avis. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi : l'attirance physique, la connexion émotionnelle, la compatibilité sexuelle ou l'argent ? »

Wilson le fixa simplement, ses yeux hurlant clairement _Quoi ???_

« Oh, je vais juste cocher la compatibilité sexuelle. On aura plus de points ainsi. »

House continua de lire le magazine, entourant de temps en temps des réponses. Wilson, pendant ce temps, accrocha son manteau, s'assit en face de lui et secoua la tête.

« Tu te rends compte que tu es cinglé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu devrais être flatté, Jimmy Jim Jim. J'aurais pu faire ce test avec Chase. Ou Cameron. Ou Cuddy ! Tu n'es pas heureux que je t'ai choisi ? »

Wilson fit un regard ahuri, tandis qu'un « je suppose » peu enthousiaste s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Bien, maintenant tu veux aller à un rendez-vous particulier avec cette personne particulière. Qu'est-ce que tu fais en premier ? Tu répètes un millions de fois ce que tu vas me dire, car tu as peur de dire quelque chose de stupide, tu me téléphones et me demandes de sortir avec toi ou tu espères que je t'appelle ? »

Wilson se pencha en arrière dans le fauteuil.

« Euh, je ne sais pas. Je t'appelle. »

House se renfrogna.

« Est-ce que tu ne peux pas être plus original que ça ? Ok, je vais répondre pour toi. Maintenant voyons... hmmm, en voilà une bonne. A quoi ressemblait notre premier baiser ? Ah, je n'ai même pas besoin de lire les réponses. Évidemment, j'étais extraordinaire, stupéfiant et je t'ai embrassé jusqu'à ce que tu aies les jambes en compote. »

Wilson éclata de rire.

« Si tu le dis. »

House leva les yeux du magazine.

« Tu me sembles très insolent vis-à-vis de cette relation. Tu ferais bien de faire attention ou je choisirai quelqu'un d'autre pour partager une couleur avec lui. »

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir, House. »

House fit une grimace puis poursuivit le questionnaire, faisant quelques commentaires occasionnels du genre, « tellement adorables ensemble », « tu m'apporterais des fleurs », « notre chambre à coucher est notre pièce préférée ».

Wilson était simplement assis dans le fauteuil, un rictus stupide affiché sur son visage en regardant House au sommet de son art.

House se pencha ensuite en avant, additionnant leurs points. Dans un geste théâtrale, il fit claquer le magazine sur le bureau avant de proclamer « Elle est rouge ! »

Wilson but une gorgée du café de House.

« Hmm, et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Ça veut dire que notre amour est une flamme chatoyante qui ne s'éteindra jamais », lu House, « que notre passion atteint des extrêmes, et peut même devenir à l'occasion violente. Nous sommes également extrêmement jaloux et nous nous blessons l'un l'autre occasionnellement de façon intentionnelle. Oh, et il y a toujours un aspect de domination -- c'est moi -- et de soumission -- c'est toi. Et ça dit que tu feras le plein d'essence pour ma moto à un moment ou l'autre aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, donne-moi ça ! »

Wilson arracha le magazine, le tournant afin de le lire par lui-même.

« House, c'est un magazine de jardinage. Il n'y a aucun questionnaire. »

House fit la moue. « Rabat-joie. »

_-_

_The end _

_-_

_

* * *

_**Première traduction dans ce fandom, on verra si je poursuivrai ^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en tout cas !**_  
_


End file.
